First Day
by Wulfie
Summary: It is Neko's first day of school how will her and her friends survive?


Ninja

I opened my eyes groggily glaring at the digital clock on my right. It showed all 0's. "NOT AGAIN" I groaned once again we had a power cut….well at least now I had an excuse to be late. Suddenly the door burst opened and I sat up bolt right in bed staring at the door. "WHAT THE….." I looked down at the ground and there was a small girl with blonde hair and bright pink bangs falling into her face. She was dressed in a soft cotton pink dress with a small baby blue cardigan. "NEKO!" the girl shouted. I groaned once more lying down in my bed and turning my back to her so my own blonde bangs would fall into my face. "What do you want Cho?" I asked not impressed at the wake up call now.

"We have school in an hour!" Cho stated in a matter of fact tone "and I am going to pick your clothes out because we have pictures today….and you don't want one in all black now do you? And not on your first day of school either" she continued acting as if I cared.

"Yes I do" I said in the same kind of preppy tone she had asked me in "its how I always dress." I stated far too tired to put up much of a fight.

"Well then you won't mind wearing this then" she smirked as she pulled out a short black dress with a gold dragon winding up the side and a black leather jacket with a white tiger on the back crouched ready to pounce.

I looked groggily up at it and nodded I was too tired to put up much of a fight like I said so I never looked at the length of the dress or anything. "What ever" I finally said getting up. I grabbed the dress and stalked into the bathroom and changed. Once I emerged from the bathroom there my leather jacket was on my bed. I looked down at the foot of my bed "great she even picked out the shoes" there was a pair of black small heels. Once I was dressed I shuffled down stairs not happy at all.

"HEY NEKO!" shouted one of my house mates tatsu pounced on me "WOW...did Cho pick out your wardrobe for today?" she asked eyeing me slightly

"Yes, how did you guess?" I looked her up and down. Her white hair had been tied back and only her green bangs and been left loose. She wore a pair of tight blue denims and a black crop top with a pair of white trainers. "She dress you too?" I asked half asleep

"Yes" tatsu looked down dejected then back up at me. We both started to laugh as Inu walked by and wolf whistled. At this we ran after him well I ran after him as best as I could in heels. "WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU INU!" we screamed in unison as we ran into the kitchen were Usagi and Hayauma were sitting already dressed in their work uniforms. Those lucky bastards don't have to go to school. Inu on the other hand was running around the house topless…he is a player that is what he is. He had on his fetching white dyed pink because they left someone to do the washing. At that moment Cho stormed in not looking happy.

"INU GET DRESSED YOU WILL MAKE US LATE!" she screamed which made Hayauma spill his coffee on his trousers. She then turned on us. We promptly left to go sit in the car. Ten minutes later Inu appeared. He was dressed in a tight black top which showed he had muscles but not in a tacky way if you know what I mean. Also he wore black denim trousers with a long thick silver chain hanging from it. It was the sort of thing that would make any girl drool. I was lucky and got the front.

"AWWWW NEKO!" I heard my name being shouted in unison…god don't you just love it when you can make the other girls in your house and on your team jealous? I looked over my shoulder as I put my shades on. It was an on going joke that me and Inu had.

"What?" I answered innocently "I haven't done anything wrong. I am just sitting." I looked at them with my large green eyes trying to look sympathetic.

"GRRR!" they both looked at me and got in the back just in time as Inu started the engine. I couldn't do anything but smile. The first day in a new town was going great. I had managed to piss everyone in the house off and all I needed to do was get through school and I would be home dry. We traveled to school in silence. Even though we lived round the corner from the school… Cho hated to walk… and I was happy for the lift seeing as I was in heels no thanks to Cho.

At the gate there was a group of boys all looking at the car as it pulled up its sleek metallic black body shimmering in the light. I just love it when this bit comes. The girls that were standing with one of the boys came over and started chatting Inu up. At this I coughed and looked at him.

"Inu hunny can you come help me out please" I looked at him with my large green eyes pretending to be hurt by not getting the attention. He smiled at me.

"Sure, Neko hun" he replied as he went round to my side and scooped me up in his arms. I smiled at all the other girls sticking my tongue out as he put me gently down on my feet. After that I walked off. What annoyed me though were the looks I got off of the boys. I had a strange feeling I was getting stalked so I turned around and there was the boys from the gate…I do have to admit at least one of them was cute…he was blonde…and well looked just like a baby.

"HEY! GIRLIE!" one of the boys shouted which one I don't know. At this I turned around and there was a large boy with black hair and yellow eyes glaring at me. "You blade?" he spat at me.

I looked him up and down. "What type? Roller blade or beyblade?" I asked smirking "because I only have my beyblade with me today" I looked at him once again with "my face" shall we call it.

"Beyblade" he replied almost as if I was in the same league as the blonde and orange bimbos that went to that school.

"That's okay then" I replied. I rummaged in my bag to find my launcher, gloves and blade. I gently slipped my gloves which were fashioned to look like a cat's paw on and stood a slight distance away. Trust me he smelled bad. "Where are we battling?" I asked holding my blade in my right glove.

"Here" he replied with a smile.

"Fine by me" was all I said as I did a small twirl and flicked my wrist I launched the blade out of my hand and watched it spin for a while. At that moment a large blue blade started to attack along with a green blade and two white blades. Half growling I turned and looked at the owners who were none other then the boys from the gate.

"Do you have to interrupt?" I asked keeping a small eye on my blade "because you are all really beginning to piss us off."

"Us?" asked the larger boy

"Yes, us" I replied haughtily "me and my blade fuck wit" was all I would say. Turning back to my blade I nodded my head slightly as three more blades joined the battle smiling I turned to see Cho, Inu and Tatsu. "Well you guys took your time." I said smiling at them all.

"Well you don't think we would let you fight this unfair battle do you?" Inu asked with his award winning smile. I laughed at him.

"Well that has happened before" I replied.

"Battle" was all Cho would say so I concentrated on the battle. Cho is a control freak.

"I'm getting bored" I rolled my eyes for the 5th time in five minutes.

"Well end it" Cho replied after taking out the green blade out. Me, I was left with the blue one who was called Dranzer. He had called the bit beast out five minutes ago.

"Free Paw" I shouted as a large black cat erupted from a black and yellow blade, this was my bit beast she was beautiful. She had large black armor around her front legs and her shoulders and lovely yellow fur. Her head armor was black a yellow out line. I was just about to deliver our best attack when a large heavy hand fell on me….right then I knew we were in trouble.


End file.
